A Sunrise In The Distance
by Ame Pang
Summary: [ONESHOT] AxL In the dead of night Lacus and Athrun reunite and talk about things that could have been but never will be. R&R PLZ! [Dedicated to Jelly Bear with lurve.]


_**A Sunrise in the Distance**_

Summary: ONE-SHOT AxL In the dead of night Lacus and Athrun reunite and talk about things that could have been but never will be. Dedicated to Jelly, my adorable Pink Haro! R&R PLZ!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**_Thinking and Talking in Unison"_**

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

A/N: Hey Guys!! I'm back!!! This One-Shot is dedicated to Jelly. (Yes that is her nickname) my awesome pink Haro! Humm… My writing kinda sucks now so please forgive me for the bad writing! If it turns out too cheesy… it's not my fault. -.-'' I should shut up now. Please Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own…ANYTHING!!! AHHHH I'M POOR!!!! Lawyer: You own the plot… Me: YAY!!! I OWN SOMETHING!!!!

**A Sunrise In The Distance**

**By: _Mizu_**

Lacus Clyne awoke to the sound of her boyfriend moaning. She blinked her baby blue eyes sleepily and snuck a look at him. Body covered in sweat, Kira Yamato's face was scrunched up in concentration saying things inaudible to the singer.

"Fllay…Fllay…FLLAY NO! COME BACK! FLLAY I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU! FLLAY!"

Lacus sighed sadly. 'I could never be the one and only in his heart. Even if the other girl, Fllay, is dead; He still thinks about her every single day.' She walked to the washroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it under the tap. Her long pink hair, still tangled and knotted, swayed behind her as she walked back to the bed.

"Shhhh… Kira" she murmured softly as she sponged his face. "It's all a dream. It's just a dream Kira don't worry." Lacus yawned sleepily and checked the clock. '3:45' it read. Several knocks were heard on her door.

"Ano, Lacus-chan… could you get Kira to keep it down?" Miriallia Haww called though from behind the wall of the Clyne mansion. The pop-princess opened the door and Miriallia marched in.

"Gomen, Mir. He is having nightmares again." Miriallia gave her an understanding look.

"Nah. It's my fault I just-" at that moment Kira broke out in a loud wail. Lacus immediately rushed over to him. When he quieted down Lacus turned and gave Miriallia an apologetic look. Understanding, Miriallia turned and walked out the door.

"Fllay…" the brunette murmured as Lacus held onto his hand. "I'm sorry I could not protect you father, I'm sorry I could not protect you. I'm sorry I could not tell you how much I really loved you…" Lacus gasped and snatched her hand away from him. She marched out the door talking care to not slam it. A single tear rolled down her face.

x-x

Athrun awoke to the sound of a door clicking shut. 'Hmm wonder who that was.' He pondered while caressing Cagalli Yula Atha, his future wife's face. Having a sudden urge to go eat some sweets he got up from bed, walking to the kitchen.

x-x

Lacus, still shocked from the sudden confession, slowed her walking speed down. She entered her old room and marveled at how fast the dust had collected. She sniffed the room. 'Smells like crap in here' she huffed. The singer plopped herself down onto the mattress and coughed as the dust rose from her old king-sized bed.

"Mother what would you do in a situation like this…?" Lacus pondered out loud. Ever since she was a young girl she had tried to imagine her mother. 'Was she pretty? Nice? Did she give me a lot of candy?' Where all the things that the younger her had thought…and more.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a seven year old Lacus called._

"_Hi sweetheart!" answered Siegel Clyne lifting the small girl up. "How was choir?" he asked. The young child giggled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck._

"_Great! Ms. Coven even said that I had the best soprano voice!" the older man laughed and the little girl giggled. "Ah! Lacus I love you so much!"_

"_Even more that the PLANTs?" she asked hopefully._

"_Even more than the PLANTs!" he agreed._

"_Do you love me more that your… new job?" she asked playfully._

"_Of course! You are my little songbird!" he added joyfully._

"_If I am you songbird that you shall be my…uh…" the younger Lacus bit her lip in concentration. "You can be my HORSE!" she squealed in delight when her father bent down motioning for her to climb onto his back. Like a monkey she clambered on. "GIDDY UP HORSEY!" she shrieked and her father jogged around. Eventually he collapsed to the ground, tired from all the exercise. The young singer poked him again and again until he rolled over onto his back._

"_Pappy? Are you okay?" she asked quite concerned._

"_I am fine Lacus, just a little tired." She sighed cutely and made a wiping motion to her brow._

"_Phew! Thank god you okay Pappy! I don't know what I would do without you!" he smiled._

"_Ah...my little Lacus you are such a pleasure to me!" the small pink-haired girl giggled._

"_If I was not a pleasure pappy would not want me!" the blonde man stopped laughing._

"_Lacus please do not say that again. I would always want you because you remind me so much of your mother. I love you so much my Lacus." He put her onto the ground and hugged her tight. At that moment the seven year old burst out crying. She cried for her deceased mother she cried her misunderstood father. She cried the most for herself, she cried because she could not understand her father and always made him unhappy, she cried because her mother was dead and could never be revived again and she cried because she could not be her mother and make her father happy._

_The adult Clyne, not knowing what was wrong, cooed and shushed Lacus until she fell into a fitful, fatigued sleep. 'she looks exactly like her mother.' He thought smiling, tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

"_Lacus you are so much like your mother. Always trying to make everything right in the world." Upon hearing these words the pink-haired child cracked an eye open for indeed she was not asleep. At that moment Lacus, smiling from the comment, decided that her mother must look exactly like her. But maybe with different colored eyes…_

Getting off of her king-sized bed she went in search of a photo album with a picture of her mother in it. Eventually finding one that had belonged to her father she sat down on her bed creating yet again a poof of grey dust. Coughing she rolled over onto her stomach and flipped though the pages. There were so many pictures of Lacus and her father but none of her father and her mother. a picture of Athrun and herself suddenly fluttered out. They were at the swing sets and Athrun was behind Lacus bushing her while she was sitting on the swing. Both were smiling and laughing in the photograph. The pink-haired teen could feel some places where the picture was bumpy, meaning there was writing of some sort on the other side. Turning the photo she read the note: "Dear Lacus, the man that had taken the photograph of us in the park that day sent it to me by email. I thought you might want a copy because you look like a beautiful sunflower. I believe that I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to marry you. Love, Athrun."

"Oh yeah…" she said aloud. She had almost forgotten that once upon a time Athrun Zala had been her fiancée. Of course they had broken up after their parents were killed for each had their other love that they were chasing. "Yeah…Once upon a time…" Lacus sighed. She loved Kira, she really did but when she was with Athrun she was so much more carefree and she wasn't afraid that at any moment he might just breakdown crying because something someone had said a reminded him of the war…or Fllay.

((A/N: Sorry Kira fans, Kira sounds so wimpy right there…T.T))

"Cagalli is a lucky girl…" she said with a wistful smile. Of course she could not blame her or Athrun. Fate had given her a chance and she had just let it slip through her fingers. Taking a deep breath she rolled over onto her back and held the picture over her head examining it.

"Lacus is that you?" asked a voice. She turned, bleary eyed, in reply.

"Athrun!" she yelled, shocked. She used her sleeve to quickly wipe away the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Shhhh! Quiet down. Having everyone hear you is not the best choice at the moment." His calm voice replied. The blue-haired teen stepped out if the doorway shadows. "Care to tell me what's troubling you Lacus? Your eyes give off the impression you haven't slept for weeks and they are red and puffy…Lacus? Have you been crying?" his words had hurt and she immediately turned around. She bit her lip in concentration thinking of an excuse.

"Why am I here anyways?" she asked herself under her breath. The thought stung her heart. "Kira…" she mumbled.

"Hmmm? Kira? What about him? Isn't he in the room you guys are sharing? Wait why aren't you there too?" he asked taking a seat beside the teen girl. To tell you the truth Athrun didn't know what he was doing down there either. After he had ate some sweets in the kitchen his conscience told him to go to Lacus's room. Obediently, he listened. After seeing the light on he had suspected and intruder. Never, in his wildest dreams would he imagine this. What had happened to the quiet, happy looking Lacus? The Lacus that would never had been put down by anything?

"K-Kira was having bad dreams again and after I had calmed him down I couldn't go back to sleep." She answered meekly. 'That's a good enough excuse…I hope.'

"Really Lacus? Is that really what happened? I don't quite believe you especially since you eyes red and puffy, like you were crying. Now tell me what really happened?" 'Damm he's good.' She thought to herself. After all what was she to expect? He was an army officer once before and had interrogated her lots of times before.

"I-I uh…" she gulped and tried again. "I was getting a drink…" she winced as she remembered something Athrun had taught her long ago.

"**_If you want someone to believe you when you are lying, do not change you alibi at all no matter how absurd you sound. It will only make the opposing force more suspicious." _**Lacus grimaced her alibi was different, she was totally screwed. "Lacus…you're lying." He detected right away. He lowered his head and heaved a sigh. Lacus could see his shoulders rise and fall though the corner of her eye. An eerie silence floated around the room as Lacus got up and went to grab another photo album. This one was hers…and Athruns'. They had made it when they were still a couple. "I'm leaving" said Athrun. He stood up and dusted his blue PJ pants.

"No wait! Don't go." Lacus called after him. Athrun turned and gave her a suspicious look.

"Ready to tell me why you were crying?" he asked slyly. Lacus furrowed her brows.

"No…" he turned to leave. "But wait! Athrun!" he turned back, eyes wide with fury.

"What is it?!" Lacus shrunk under the pressure.

((A/N: HaHa Athrun is NOT a morning person in this Fanfic.))

"Do you still remember the time where you and I were fiancées?" her voice was so soft he could barley hear it. "Do you still remember this?" she took out the crumpled swing set photo she had stuffed in her bath robe pocket upon his entry. His eyes turned sincere.

"You-You still have that?" he managed to stutter out. He was in shock. "I-I g-gave th-that to you in the first week we were engaged!" he said managing to get his voice back.

"Yeah, I know. I just found it a while ago in Daddy's old photo album. I was looking for a picture of Mum." She answered quietly.

"Your Mom? Mrs. Clyne? But why?" Lacus looked at his sincere expressions and couldn't hold on the truth for much longer.

"Athrun, the reason I am here right now and not sleeping by Kira is because… well because…he…" she could not help it, she started crying again. 'I should not be doing this! I should NOT be doing this! My god Lacus pull yourself together!' but she couldn't she really, truly couldn't. She collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out. She cried for herself and all the horrible things happening in the world. She cried for Kira. She even cried for Fllay.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her waist from in front as if giving her a hug. The arms pushed her forward causing her to fall, face first into Athrun's, not so covered, chest. She grabbed onto his thin PJ shirt and cried even more. Between sobs she could hear Athrun's calming voice and she could feel him rubbing circles on her back. Eventually she stopped crying and started hiccupping instead. Athrun got up and left to fetch some water for her. Lacus stayed lying on the ground in a messed up heap.

x-x

I walked to the kitchen to get some water for Lacus. I never really knew she could cry like that…she was always the one in the group that was strong, composed, loving, caring quiet but lovable. She was supposed to be the "backbone" of the group, as Cagalli had once described her.

As I looked for the filtered water I realize there is none on the jar so I walk to the tap with the container and add the water. Watching it filter through.

'Do I really love Cagalli?'

'**Of Course I do! I'm such a dope sometimes.'**

'But what about Lacus?'

'**You tell me what it about Lacus?'**

'I am such a retard. I can't believe I'm having this argument with myself!'

'**At least you're not doing it with Kira. He would have blown his cap by now.'**

'True True.'

The water that was already filtered I poured into a clear glass cup. I returned the jar of water, now completely full, back to the place I found it, on the counter, and made my way back to Lacus's old room.

x-x

"Hey Athrun." She called softly through the wall. He opened the door and looked around. Lacus, no longer a bundled heap on the floor, was standing on the balcony located on the left-side of her old bedroom. Her silhouette visible though the pink curtains.

"Lacus." He answered as he made his way to the balcony. He nodded towards her general direction notifying her that he noticed her presence. "Here is that glace of water I got you for you hiccups. You want to tell me what's wrong now?" she nodded.

"Grab a seat. "She murmured. Up close Athrun could see that age was gaining up on her. Creases could be visibly seen at a close distance and bags started to had already started appearing under her eyes. "Last Night I-" she was broken off by a startled sound from Athrun.

"LAST night?" the tired singer smiled.

"Yes last night. Time passes fast, ne?" the ex-couple grinned at each other. "Anyways, last night when Kira was having a bad dream again. He confessed his love for Fllay." She smiled sadly when she heard the surprised gasp from her ex-fiancée. "Of course he does not know because he was a sleep but-" Athrun cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lacus I never knew…" she pulled away smiling fondly at him. "There was no way you could have known."

"But still, I'm sorry." Lacus hiccupped making Athrun smile.

"I'll be needing that drink now Mr. Zala!" she ordered.

"Right away Ms. Clyne!" he saluted. They both fell to the floor laughing. A queer orange light met her glass balcony door.

"Mr. Zala I do believe that the sun is coming up!" she said, still grinning.

"I do believe it is Ms. Clyne!" he answered, also grinning. Athrun got up from the floor and helped Lacus to her feet. They got up just in time to see the sun cross a hill in the distance.

"Amazing." She breathed.

"You want to know what's even more amazing?" he inquired.

"You're ruining the moment…but what?" she asked turning.

"You." He looked at her straight in the eyes, causing her to blush. "You know Ms. Clyne I never did give you a little something to end our relationship."

"No." she pondered. "You never did…"

"Will you still accept it even if its 5 years late?" she looked at him weirdly.

"What? You have it now?" he looked around, there was nobody there.

"My present? I have them with me at all times!" Lacus's kept eyeing him weirdly, not getting the message. "Here why don't I show you okay?" he asked softly. The pop star pondered this a bit and gave a quick nod. "Now close you eyes…" he murmured.

Suddenly Lacus felt a pair if lips crash on to hers. Her eyes opened in surprise to see Athrun smirking. His lips were soft and sweet and for her the kiss was way too short. Smirking Athrun removed his lips from hers. Lacus frowned.

"What you didn't like it?" he asked. Lacus began to shake her head but a trick that Miriallia had taught her long ago suddenly popped into her head.

"No Mr. Zala. I did not like it at all! In fact…" she said approaching him. Athrun frowned. "I hated it so much…" she paused again making his frown go deeper. Lifting herself so that she was on her tippy-toes. "I had to return it." She whispered before she placed her lips onto his. The kiss was sensational and for Athrun if was over too soon. He started pouting the minute her lips left his, but Lacus, taking no mind, turned to the sunrise.

"Awww… the sunrise is over…" Lacus pouted cutely.

"That's okay I got something better today." Athrun murmured. Lacus heard him causing her to smile.

"Thanks Athrun um… I also wanted to tell you that uh…" Lacus stuttered out. Athrun smiled his I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-but-go-on-please smile.

"Yes?" Lacus looked at him.

"I really really li-" she was cut off by Cagalli and Kira bursting in though her door.

x-x

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Athrun…turn off the damm clock…" The alarm was ringing.

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Athrunnnnn!!! Turn it OFF!! NOW!!" The alarm kept ringing.

"RING! RING! RING!"

"ATHRUN YOU ASS TURN OF THE FRIKIN' ALARM CLOCK!!!" Cagalli Yula Atha's eyes bolted open she grabbed the alarm and threw it against the wall. 'Heh. That'll stop it…' Unfortunately for her, the alarm clock had other ideas.

"RING! RING! RING!"

"ARGGGHHH!!!!!!"

Cagalli woke up to a cold bed. Finding her boyfriend gone was quite surprising seeing that usually when she woke up he was there watching her. She got out of bed and reached for her bath robe but not before breaking out in a large yawn. At that same moment Kira burst through the door.

"CAGALLI!! ATHRUN!! LACUS HAS GONE MISSING!! WE HAVE TO CALL 911! SOMEONE MUST HAVE KIDNAPPED HER!!!" Cagalli looked bleary eyed at her brother.

"Kira?" Kira's frantic eyes darted to her.

"What?!?" Cagalli gave him the finger. Kira huffed and went out the door. Moments later when Cagalli had finally realized that Athrun was gone too. She swore and ran after her brunette brother.

x-x

Cagalli and Kira, out of breath turned to the two. "WHERE WERE YOU??" they asked in unison. Lacus and Athrun sweatdrooped. 'Is that a twin thing?' wondered Athrun.

"Athrun! You weren't there to turn off the damn alarm clock! Now it's broken! FIX IT!" Athrun sweatdropped and motioned for her to give him the remaining pieces. She shook out a few gold pieces, the larger and four screws. Athrun kept the motion going. "What more do you want? That's all there is to it!" this time everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways Cagalli wanted to go water skiing today and since its pretty nice out I agreed. What do you two think?" asked Kira. Lacus sighed, nodding, and turned around to clean up the mess.

"So it's agreed then? Were going water skiing?" asked the impatient blonde. Lacus put on a fake smile and turned.

"Sure." The Cagalli smiled and hauled Athrun out the door. 'Things that could have been and now never will be…' she watched the backs of Cagalli and Athrun as they quarreled about what kind of bathtub soap was best for you skin. Turning back to the pictures, Kira was already squatted on the floor as picked one up.

"Lacus? Who is this? She looks a lot like you but her eyes are a different color." He exclaimed. Lacus smiled knowingly and headed towards where he was squatting.

"That Kira, was my mother." She answered and smiled.

x-THE END-x

_**R&R PLZ!**_

A/N:_ Wow… was that kind of sappy? If it was I'm sorry. I'm happy that I've returned to writing it makes me happy I hope you liked this one-shot it was my first try at one.(So you'd better be happy Jelly! LOL) I'm currently working in Torn Apart's Ch.7 was it? Yea I think that's it. Also 1 new fanfic and 2 other one shots. Hoped you liked it! AND! R&R if you don't the Anime Sisterz will die because we live off reviews! _

_: . . M I Z U . . : _


End file.
